The present invention relates generally to machine tools and more particularly to devices that are capable of making a variety of holes, cuts, etc., in different patterns, in various materials; to be worked.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a device which makes a hole, cut, etc. precisely at a desired point on a material workpiece with a cutter chosen from a plurality of cutters of a head.
Still further, the present invention provides a device which rapidly makes a desired hole, cut, etc. at a desired point in a material workpiece without having to change the cutter each time a new desired cutter is required, thereby saving labor.
Moreover, the present invention provides a device which operates with cutters or machine tools, for example with a set of a variety of drills, punches, screw taps, dies, etc., and the device can make the same type of machining operations and also can make different types of machining operations.
The present invention provides devices which can be used in a variety of fields since the cutters are not limited to just drills, punches, screw taps and/or dies. The term "boring" device does not mean to limit the cutters to just boring operations.
Still further, the present invention also provides devices which can be used in a variety of fields, since the material of the workpiece.
The present invention also provides a NC (numerical control) boring device for a workpiece.
In the operation of an ordinary boring device such as a drilling machine, tapping machine or the like, it is necessary to change cutters whenever a different operation is required. For example, a drill, screw tap, punch or so on must be exchanged by hand for a different suitable tool whenever a different machine operation is required. Changing a tool by hand requires a considerable amount of time compared to the time, required for the actual machining operation, and therefore is inefficient, especially in the case of a punching operation.
The present invention has solved these problems. This is accomplished by using a head having a set of a variety of machine tools or cutters, as well as a computer which computes distances and directions between the cutters and desired working points on a material workpiece. Then a shifting means moves the workpiece to bring a desired point thereon precisely beneath a particular cutter. Finally, a power means is activated so that the particular cutter performs a machining operation at precisely the desired point.
Consequently, there is no need to replace a cutter each time a different cutter is required. This saves labor and time and is thus more efficient. Especially when an NC boring device is used for working on a PC board, the present invention is very efficient, as illustrated in the following preferred embodiment.
Still further, another type of multifarious boring device is provided according to the present invention, wherein the device makes the same patterns of holes in consecutive material workpieces.